In the prior art, electrical contact between the read head contacts and the printed circuit board was made by separate connector assembly means. Formed metal contact members containing inherent spring arms at one end and solderable tabs at the other are attached to the printed circuit pads by solderable means. The spring ends are contained in a semi-flexible housing for positional alignment. The semi-flexible housing contains openings for a plurality of the formed contacts thus providing a separate connector assembly means as part of the printed circuit board. This semi-flexible connector was then pluggably connected to formed cylindrical barrel parts of the read head contacts. In other applications the contacts are soldered directly to the circuit paths when the inherent spring characteristics of the contacts are insufficient to provide contact pressure. In the present invention, the contacts within the connectors are biased by a length of elastomeric compressible material.